


Hate Mail

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione gets a howler from Mrs Weasley after the article printed in The Daily Prophet. Set during Goblet of Fire





	Hate Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square: I5 - Howler

Hermione watched as Errol dropped a red envelope into her breakfast before crashing into Ginny’s further down the table. Ron went to grab the letter from her bowl, but she whacked his hand away.

“Wha-?” he spluttered; his mouth full of food.

Hermione shook her head, taking hold of the letter herself before storming out of the Great Hall and out onto Hogwarts grounds. She then proceeded to open the fidgeting message in her hand before it exploded.

“HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU HARLOT! HOW DARE YOU LEAD POOR HARRY ON!” the screeching voice of Molly Weasley bellowed, sounding out across the open air, “ME AND ARTHUR LET YOU INTO OUR HOME, WE FED YOU AND ARTHUR TOOK YOU TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, I GAVE UP MY TICKET SO YOU COULD GO! THAT POOR BOY DOESN’T NEED SOME GOLDDIGGING AND FAME HUNGRY TART FOLLOWING HIM AROUND! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”

Hermione wrapped her arms around her chest, as tears rolled down her face as the howler finished off hissing profanities at her before tearing itself into little pieces.

“Hermione, are you ok?” a male voice whispered, as a pair of arms pulled her to a muscular chest.

“Course, she’s not Gred,” a matching voice murmured, “She’s just had one of mum’s famous howlers shout at her.”

“She shouldn’t listen to mum, Forge,” the first voice replied, “I mean everyone knows Harry and Ron didn’t realise Hermione was female until they needed dates for the Yule Ball so there’s no way she’s broken Harry’s heart.”

Hermione snorted at the dig at how her two best friends hadn’t realised she was a girl until they were both desperate for dates.

“Plus its really Ronald who should have gotten the howler, I mean he’s the one who abandoned Harry when this all kicked off,” the second voice added, “She should be thanking Hermione for sticking by Harry when he needed it most.”

“Mum’s not the most logical sort, though Forge,” Gred commented, “We all know she plans on having Ginny as the next Mrs Potter.”

“Perhaps, we should write to Mum and tell her about how Rita Skeeter is a lying cow, and it is us that Hermione is running around with and not Krum nor Potter?” Forge muttered.

Hermione laughed at that comment, “I don’t think that would help lads; in fact, it might prove your mum’s point that I am a scarlet woman.”

“Don’t worry; we will say we share you,” Gred teased.

“Yeah I have you Monday to Thursday Lunchtime,” Forge grinned.

“And I have you Thursday Lunchtime to Sunday,” Gred added, “A happy arrangement between twins.”

Hermione shook her head at the brother’s antics, “I don’t think Angelina and Alicia would be too happy with that.”

“True,” Gred nodded.

“Sorry Miss Granger, it appears are love-“ Forge added.

“Is not meant to be.” Gred finished.

“I forgive you,” Hermione sighed dramatically.

“Feeling better?” they asked in unison.

“Much,” Hermione smiled before kissing each of their cheeks, “Thank you.”


End file.
